His final letter
by akari-chann
Summary: She loved him, and he loved her. But it wasn't that simple. StingLu/StiCy x
1. Chapter 1

**~His final letter**

**A/N: Hiii everyone! This is my 3rd fic. It has a StingLu pairing. By the way, StingLu/StiCy is one of my favourite pairs in FT, so I decided to make a story about them. Tehee~ Hope you like it. Enjoy! ****ヽ****(^o^)****ノ**

**By the way, I'd like to extend my sincerest thanks to those who supported my other fics, you guys are truly great motivators!**

**Summary: She loved him, and he loved her. But it wasn't that simple.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 1  
**

"Hey Luce! I found this on the request board! The reward is really good!" Natsu ran towards Lucy with a huge grin on his face. "Hey Luce! Did you hear me?"

Lucy broke out from her reverie, "A-ahh. I'm sorry Natsu, what were you saying again?"

"I said I found this job that gives a really great reward, it says here something about catching something and then you can earn really big money!"

"It says there that you need to find a book and then give it to whoever gave the request. Geez Natsu, you can't even read that?" Gray pried.

"Is that true Natsu? Should I give you reading lessons again?" Erza asked in a rather intimidating manner.

"Wh-what?! No! I read it a while ago, it just happens that I, I may seem to have forgotten the exact words, that's all!"

"Whatever you say, flame brain. But considering that huge amount of money, I'll count myself in."

"Then I'll join too. This looks like another job for Team Natsu."

Hearing what Gray and Erza had said, Natsu beamed then looked at Lucy who appeared as if she wasn't paying any attention, "So Lucy, what do you say?"

Lucy lowered her head, "I- I think I'll pass for now guys…"

"Why? Are you hungry Lucy? If you are, I can give you some of my fish!"

"No, I am not hungry Happy." She raised her head up then forced a smile, "I am fine guys."

"No, you are not." Natsu said, crumpling the request note.

"I am. I am just not in the mood for a job today. Don't worry about me. I am fi—"

"Will you cut the crap out Luce?!" Natsu roared as he burned the paper in his hands. He caught everyone's attention, but nobody stopped him or even tried to calm him down, "You are not fine! You are not alright! How can you say that we shouldn't even worry about you when we really should?! Everyone's concerned about you Luce!" Everybody showed an apprehensive look as they heard what he had said, "You've been like that for days! No, for weeks! You've been like that ever since _he _left!"

Gray interfered, "Oi! That's enough, you mor—"

Lucy dropped her head once again and then stood up, "I know. I'm sorry, but please, I, I wanna be alone for a while. If you could just please give me enough time to recover, I'll surely go back to the way I was..."

The blonde slowly strolled towards the door with her cold, emotionless face. Natsu tried to follow her, but Erza held him back. She told him, "Let her be Natsu. She doesn't need us right now. What she needs is time and space."

.

.

As she walked the way to her apartment, Lucy reminisced the last words Sting had left her in an epistle, "Don't be sad Lucy, people who are meant to be together will find each other in the end…"

It was a rainy evening. Probably the best weather suited for Lucy Heartphilia for what she was feeling at the very moment. She was hurt, broken, sad, depressed. Her face didn't show it, but her attitude did. She looked as if she's okay, but no, she was nowhere near that. She had been sulking alone wherever she went. She acted as if she was living in a completely different world. She looked as if every single time she had been thinking of something really deep. Too deep that even her own comrades can't read her mind anymore. She acted as if she was alone. No, that's what she wanted, to be alone, to be away from any people, to be away from any noise. Or perhaps, what she really wanted was to be with _him._ What she really wanted was to re-live the past and never go back to the present. What she really wanted was to replay every single moment when they were still together. What she really wanted was to bring back the time where everything was still perfect.

She walked inside her room, and tried to search for a book to kill her time or maybe, entertain her if possible. She ran her fingers through each book until she found the one she'd like to read. Together with the book she took out from the shelf, also came out a piece of paper: His last letter for her. It flew out and then slowly, slowly, it landed on the floor. She picked it up, brought it back to where it was, closed the curtain blinds, hurried to her bed, tucked herself inside the blanket, and then she lost it. She can no longer endure the pain. She cried as if her heart was being torn down to pieces. She cried as she remembered everything she's been trying so hard to forget. She cried as the past gradually lingered her very being. She cried as she remembered the only guy she loved. She cried as she remembered Sting Eucliffe.

* * *

"Hey!"  
"Tch- what do you want?"  
"Aren't you going to apologize for bumping me and making my books fall?"  
"Why should I? It's your fault for not looking where you- ouch! The heck did you throw a book for?!"  
"Because I only ask you to apologize, and yet you couldn't do that?! I don't even ask for your help, all I want is your apology!"  
"And why should I, the great Sting Eucliffe, apologize to a little fairy like you?"  
"Because that's how it is! When you do something wrong, you apologize for it! Tch- why do I even bother? I know I shouldn't have interacted with you in the first place! Goodbye Mr. Eucliffe!"  
"Tch- stupid, little fairy"

"Tch- rude, cocky saber"

_To be continued…_

**A/N: And that's how their love story pretty much started… So how was it? I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry if you see any mistakes! And I apologize too if you find the chapter too short. It's because I don't wanna spoil the moment so I decided to cut it there. I'm so sorry!**

**Please feel free to review, etc! \(◦'****'****)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo minna! Sorry for the late update, I was kinda busy with my other fics… But by the way, I wanna thank you all for your support, reviews, etc! You guys inspire me a lot! And also, I know that you guys are already aware of this, but I just wanna clear myself out that the horizontal line on the first chapter indicates a flashback. So that means, what you're about to read in this chapter and the succeeding chapters are all parts of the past. Enjoy~ ****ヽ****(^o^)****ノ**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 2**

The morning was great. As usual, it was a lively and cheerful day in Fairy Tail. All of them were having a good time, brawling, drinking booze, chatting. Well, to be precise, all of them, except for one. Lucy.

"Lucy, did something happen? You look like you're in a, well, not so great mood." The eldest Strauss questioned.

"I think a guy dumped Lucy" Happy mocked. After hearing this, the blonde instantly threw a sharp look at the cat.

"Woah, Lucy looks really scary when she's mad. Almost as scary as Erza!" Natsu shivered.

"Stop it. I am not in the mood for your jests right now." Lucy hissed.

"Then would you tell us your problem?" Mira asked as she cleaned some of the glassware.

The blonde whined, "I just bought some books yesterday. And those were actually very hard to find, not to mention, they were also very expensive. And it just came to me now that I threw one of them to that saber guy. Tch- and I forgot to take it back! Darn it, I was really looking forward to reading that book, and because of that saber guy-!" she cursed.

"Wait, what? You ran into a saber yesterday?" Mira asked.

"Yes. One of their dragon slayers. I mean the rude and cocky one."

Hearing this, Natsu pumped his fist on the table, "Then let's go, Luce! Let's take your book back!"

"Nevermind. I'd rather buy the same book than see that jerk again…" she breathed.

"Then I'll come with you! So that when you run into that saber guy again, I'll beat him to a pulp!"

.

.

"Really Natsu? After volunteering yourself to help me find the book, you'd be like this?" The blonde complained while carrying Natsu off the train. And the fire mage, who seems to be still in the state of his motion-sickness, can't even reply to what Lucy had said. "Come on, Natsu, we're already outside, could you please get a grip of yourself?"

All the celestial mage could do was sigh. She can't help it. There is nothing she could do with salamander except to wait for him to be okay.

_At least this is okay. I mean, after this I will be looking for a proxy of the book that I- lost. Look into the bright side Lucy, look into the—"_Oh, I'm sorry." She said as she bumped someone whose face she cannot see for the fire mage's arm was resting heavily on her nape. As she removed the guy's meaty arm, she slowly tilted her head up,

"Huh?! You again?!" both of them shouted in disgust.

"And what are you doing here?!" Lucy furiously asked as she dropped Natsu and put a hand on her waist.

"And what's with you asking like you own the place?!"

"Well, this is Magnolia, and as long as I am concerned, your guild's not located here. Don't tell me you're following me!"

"Tch- you wish. Stupid, I'm a wizard so it's normal for me to get jobs that are away from our guild, right?!" Sting answered sarcastically.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes then picked up the still, apparently, unconscious fire mage, then walked away.

"Oi! Aren't you going to apologize for bumping me? After all, it's the right thing to do, isn't it?" the blonde guy sneered.

_This guy is really getting on my nerves! _She stuck her tongue out, "As if!"

"By the way blondie, I never knew that you're his baby-sitter." He smirked.

"Don't call me that, you're blonde too, idiot. And I am not his baby-sitter! Could you just, go away? Go somewhere where I cannot see you?" Lucy murmured.

"Come on Sting, we don't need to waste our time here." The shadow dragon slayer said.

"Wait a second, Rogue. I don't like the attitude of this fairy. Commanding me to get lost, are you trying to mock me, huh blondie?" Sting said as he walked towards Lucy, looking at her in a rather, menacing way.

Lector, on the other hand, nodded while saying, "Brace yourself now Ms. Fairy, Sting is the most powerful"

"Wait." Natsu said as he tried to stand up. "Are you trying to look for a fight? If you are, I am willing to fight you, anytime, anywhere." He then threw daggers at Sting.

"You should be the one to brace yourself! Natsu already defeated Sting once, and it won't be hard for him to do it again!" Happy shouted.

"Well, Sting only made way for Natsu-san back then. You haven't seen him fight seriously yet!" Lector talked back.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Sting, come on. We still have a job to do, we can't afford to waste any time or Master will get angry."

"Tch- if we only don't have a job to take care of, I'll be more than willing to wipe the floor out with you. But since we're in a hurry, maybe we'll do it sometime." Sting said as he turned his back.

"Hey, we're not yet done you—"

"Let him be Natsu. We're not here to pick a fight, remember?"

"But take note of this," Sting said as he walked away, and slowly turned his head to look at Lucy, "I've got my eyes on you, blondie."

.

.

As they walked the streets in search for a replacement for her "lost" book, Lucy thought, _"I've got my eyes on you, blondie"? As if that would scare me._

"Hey, Lucy, have you seen the book yet? We've been looking for hours, and I'm hungry."

"A-ahh I'm sorry Happy, I haven't found it yet. Actually that book is limited edition so it's nearly impossible for me to find a book like that again." She grieved. "But don't worry; I'll just treat you guys to dinner." Lucy beamed.

"Hey Luce. Why did you stop me a while ago? I could've beaten the crap out of those guys."

"Like I said, I don't wanna do anything with that Sting anymore. And besides, we're supposed to be looking for a book, not a fight."

"I know, but because of that, he had the guts of threatening you…" the fire mage pouted.

Lucy forced a smile, "Don't worry about me Natsu. I am a Fairy Tail mage after all, I can handle myself. And I don't think that guy would seriously hurt me or anything…"

The day has almost ended. The Fairy Tail mages went home tired and disappointed, not being able to find what Lucy sought for.

That night, the fairy cursed the saber. She was pissed off by his attitude, rudeness, pride, everything. She disliked him so much she wished to never see him again. On the contrary, the saber didn't like the fairy, nor did he dislike her. But, he'd admit that she caught his attention. She was different from the other girls he had met. But it's not like he's interested in her, nor he cared. In fact, both the fairy and the saber didn't care about each other. Little did they know that they were destined to meet each other again and create an unexpected love story that will shake not only their lives, but also of the people around them.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: So how was the 2****nd**** chapter? I hope it's okay! And I'm sorry too if you see any mistakes! I'll try my best to update as fast as I can. Tehee~ please feel free to review, suggest, etc.! \(◦'****'****)/ xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi minna! Sorry for the late update! I was kinda working on my other fics. By the way, to all the reviewers, followers, etc., thank you very much you guys! You are one of my inspirations, so I really thank you for that! Okay! Enough of this and on to the 3****rd**** chapter! Enjoy~ ****ヽ****(^o^)****ノ**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail.**

**Chapter 3**

"Goodness, that job was tiring! I never expected these guys were something!" Sting said as he wiped sweat off his forehead.

"Of course. This is a dark guild after all. You don't expect them to be weak, right?"

"Whatever. But in this rate, I wonder when we'll be able to get back to the guild."

Rogue then took out a piece of paper, "According to this, we've missed our schedule for today so the next will be the day after tomorrow."

"What? We'll have to wait until then?" he rolled his eyes, "Well, at least we got to enjoy Magnolia." He supposed as he put his hands at the back of his head, "Oi, Rogue, let's go and check out the place!"

.

.

"Hnn… Hnn..."

"Lucy, is there any problem? I see you've been sighing for quite a long time. Is it because of the book?"

"Well actually Ms. Mira, aside from the book, there's also something bothering me…"

"Lucy is like that because the cocky dragon slayer from Sabertooth told her something sweet!" Happy interfered.

Prior to what the cat had said, Mira's eyes sparkled, "Really?"

"Yeap!" Happy coughed then tried to imitate Sting's voice, "He said, I've got my eyes on you blondie"

"Eeeeppp! So he confessed?"

"No Ms. Mira! You've got it wrong!" she then threw a sharp look at Happy, "Actually, what he said was more of a threat than a confession. And I am not really thinking about him. What I was worrying about is that I've been running out of ideas for my novel..."

"Oh… what part are you in right now?"

"I'm at the part wherein the main characters are already being sweet to each other. But I think I'm already running out of those kinds of ideas…" she breathed once again.

"I think I know the solution to your problem! You. Should. Have. A. Boyfriend!" the eldest Strauss exclaimed.

"E-eeh? I don't think that's necessary…"

"Of course it is! You should have one so you'll know how to make your novel realistic!" she pumped her fist. "By the way Lucy, why don't you have a boyfriend? I mean, I'm sure there are guys who want to court you? Why not give them a chance?"

_Actually right now, there is none, Ms. Mira. "_Well, um, I don't know. Maybe I'm just looking for the right guy. Someone who isn't ordinary. Someone who I perfectly fit with. I believe that there is a guy out there who is meant to be the love of my life, so I don't intend to hurry." She smiled.

"But you know you can't expect to get something without looking for it. You'll never know, maybe the last guy you thought of marrying is really the one for you! Perhaps you think that you can afford to wait for there's still tomorrow, but the truth is, you never really know…"

What Mira said actually made a great impact on Lucy. It was true. She was waiting for "the one" to come, but she wasn't doing anything about it. Who knows, she might have already seen her soul mate. Or worse, she might know him all along! It's just that, she hasn't done anything yet. It's not just all about letting fate do its job. She needed to make a move.

As the sun went down, the blonde decided to go home earlier than the usual. She realized the need to think of notions for her story, besides, it's already taking too long and Levy has been buzzing her about it. But upon realizing that no concepts will enter her mind in her apartment, she decided to take a stroll at Magnolia's South Gate Park.

As she arrived, she took a seat on the bench behind the same tree where Levy, Jet, and Droy were pinned back to the Phantom Days. She looked up at the sky, admired how many stars were present that night, and then started to think. Later on, she heard loud hicks at the other side of the tree. Almost the same as Cana's when she's really drunk. As she peeked, she saw a guy, a blonde guy, holding a bottle of beer and beside him are dozens of it.

"Wh-whaa! Sting Eucliffe? What are you doing here?"

"Oi, blondie! *hick* Didn't I tell you not to ask like you own the place?!"

"Tch- stupid. What I meant was what are you doing here alone in the park, getting yourself drunk?"

"Then why don't you *hick* join me?" he smirked.

She crossed her arms, "I'm sorry but I don't drink. By the way, go home already; you might cause casualties with your current state!"

"Don't be too hard on me! I've haven't been *hick* drinking for a long time ya know!"

"Why are you drinking anyway?"

"Like I said, I haven't been drinking for a long time now. You see blondie, *hick* in Sabertooth, we don't have time to goof around and drink, like you fairies do. All we do in the guild is work work work!"

"Oh, a little neglected I see…" she teased.

"Shut up *hick*! By the way, what're you doing here?"

"I was hoping to get ideas for my novel"

"*hick* You write?"

"Yes. And since I see that beautiful ideas won't come to me here, I guess I'll go—"

"Wait blondie *hick*" he held her arm, "Before you go," he looked into her chocolate orbs, "Don't you think this is destiny?"

Upon hearing what the Saber said, the Fairy's face turned into a deep shade of red, "U-uhh", she then shook off Sting's hand, "I don't get what you're saying! I—i…" she stuttered, "You're drunk!" she said as she turned her back.

Sting then pulled her arm then jammed her on the tree, "I…" he showed her his honest eyes, "I am not drunk"

Realizing the position they were in, Lucy's face turned even redder, their face were so close to each other, Sting's right hand was pinning her left hand on the tree, and they were staring at each other's eyes. If exaggerated, it was almost like a rape position especially that Sting reeked of alcohol.

"I… i… don't know what to say" she mumbled.

"Tch- you don't understand me, *hick* eh blondie?" Sting smirked as he removed his hand from restraining hers. "We've been bumping to each other for 3 consecutive days. *hick* Don't you think this is destiny's way of telling us something? *hick*"

"Wha-what?"

"But don't get me wrong! I know that we really, really, *hick* really despise each other. Well, you'll never know, if we don't do something about it now, we might just *hick* end up bumping to each other every day."

"So what're you suggesting?"

"I was just wondering you know. Maybe this is destiny's way of telling us what we really are to each other. *hick* And thinking about it, I can only come up with one solution to know the answer. *hick* How 'bout you and I spend the whole day with each other tomorrow? *hick*" He smiled.

Lucy flustered, "Wh-what, wh-why should we?! I mean, like you said, we despise each other!"

"I know! Geez I thought you were smart. *hick* But don't you see, it's like destiny's trying to tell us something. *hick* So how 'bout this, let's make a deal! We'll spend the whole day together tomorrow, that will determine if we really hate each other. It's not a date, just, umm, testing, I guess? If we really do, then we shall swear to make ways on how to never see each other again *hick*"

"And on the contrary, what if we discover that we don't hate each other that much?"

He then pressed both of his hands against the tree, limiting her movements, "Then we'll date, for real" he whispered in her ear.

Lucy was stuck. Well, not only physically, but also mentally. She was like in the middle of saying "okay" and "not a chance". Even though Sting reeked of alcohol, the eyes he has been showing her was full of sincerity. And as she was about to open her mouth,

"Sting! There you are!"

"Rogue! I was just *hick* chatting here with blondie!" he greeted as he turned his back from Lucy.

"Come on, you're drunk"

"I am not drunk, *hick* you fool!"

The shadow dragon slayer then marched towards Lucy, and then bowed his head, "I am sorry for Sting's behaviour, I'll be taking him from here"

"A-ahh." _Yeah, maybe he is drunk. He might not be aware of what he did or said at all. Yeah. Maybe he is drunk after all... _She thought.

As the sabers walked away from her, he waved his hand then turned around. Lucy was shocked to see the ever so cocky dragon slayer of Sabertooth beaming and signalling her "Let's meet there tomorrow morning" then turned around once again. She was surprised, or maybe flattered, or maybe even glad. She didn't know her exact emotions at the moment, as she was about to leave the park, she sighed, _Destiny's way of telling us something eh? Maybe he really is drunk…_

Meanwhile, as the two dragon slayers walk towards the inn they were currently staying at,

"What's your plan Sting?"

"What?" he laughed, "Nothing!"

"You really are drunk"

"Eh? Why do you say so?"

"Because if you aren't, you'd lie to me and tell that you're planning something with the fairy"

He laughed then gave Rogue a pat on the back, "You know me too damn well! *hick* You're creeping the heck outta me!"

_To be continued…_

**A/N: So how was it? I hope it isn't too long! I'm sorry too if you see mistakes! By the way, if there are certain scenes or dialogues that puzzles you, don't hesitate to tell me and I will gladly explain it ;D Tehee~ please feel free to review, etc! \(◦'****'****)/ xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi minna-san! Sorry for the late update once again, you see, I presently have 6 in-progress stories. I know I shouldn't use that as my excuse, but I'm just letting you guys know so you can understand my current position. But don't worry, see to it that every chapter I'll publish shall be worth the wait. By the way, thanks to all your reviews, etc.! Now, enough of this and on to the 4****th**** chapter! Enjoy~****ヽ****(^o^)****ノ**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail.**

**Chapter 4**

It was a rainy day. Everyone in Fairy Tail enjoyed the weather and decided to take a day-off. Well, they didn't really love it; rather, they were just all too lazy to take job. Of course, who would want to do anything on a very relaxing day?

While everyone was unperturbed, a certain blonde at the guild was somehow, bothered. Yesterday, she saw Sting Eucliffe drunk and he told her that they'll spend the whole day tomorrow, which is today, together. She was well, quite worried. It's already past lunch and she hasn't come to the park yet. But why? Why doesn't she want to come? Is it because of the weather? Is it because she knows that he was only drunk yesterday and he didn't mean everything he said? Or is it because she was afraid to overjoy herself and expect too much from a proposal that seems so untrue, unbelievable? After all, that was Sting Eucliffe. He admitted that he despises her so much so there is a high possibility that he was just playing a prank on her.

"Ms. Mira?"

"Yes?"

"What if there's something you want to do but you don't?"

She giggled, "What?"

"I mean, what if half of your brain tells you to do something, but the other half opposes it?"

"Well… what does your heart say?"

She blushed, "Umm, I actually don't think my heart, I mean, what if the heart isn't telling anything?"

"If you ask me, I think the best answer is to try it, after all, there is nothing to lose, right?" she smiled.

"Nothing to lose…" she cupped her chin, as if she wasn't satisfied with Mira's answer.

"Lucy, just think about this. If you keep on being a pessimist towards chances, one day you're going to wake up and realize what you missed. And you're going to regret it."

Hearing what the white-haired girl said, the blonde stood up, then bowed her head, thanked the girl, and ran towards the door.

She ran quickly in the direction of the park where they're supposed to meet. Even though it was pouring heavily, she didn't mind. Sting said they're going to meet there in the morning, but it's already past lunch. Although her mind tells her that even if he really came, he already had left because it's already way past their meeting time, her body doesn't care. It ran and ran as quickly as possible. It's as if her body was moving to its own will. But is it really her body's will, or her own will?

As she arrived at the place, she sighed then smiled, "I knew he wasn't here. Well, at least, I can spend my whole day feeling no guilt!" As she strolled away from the tree, she breathed deeply once again. Seeing no Sting was okay. Or was it? She knew that somewhere in her mind, she expected to see the guy under the tree and greet her with an "Oi blondie, how dare you make the great Sting Eucliffe wait for a very long time?!", but no. There was no Sting Eucliffe, or any sign of him. Could it be her, first indirect heartbreak? And as she was about to completely leave the park,

"Oi, blondie! Where do you think you're going?! After making the great Sting Eucliffe wait for such a very long time, you're just going to leave like that?!"

She felt a strong force in her chest. It's as if her heart jumped either in shock that he was still there, or in joy that yes, the saber patiently waited for the fairy. She ran towards the tree again, "Where are you?"

"Idiot, I'm up here!"

She then tilted her head up, "Wh-why are you there?!"

"I waited here because I was looking for blondes around the place, it's easier to see things up here you know!"

"Okay, I'm here now, so could you please get down?" she forced a smile.

"Goodness! I thought you weren't going to arrive! I stayed here for a very long time! I haven't even eaten lunch yet!" he crossed his arms after he went down.

"Okay, I'm sorry; I'll just treat you to-"

"Tch- why treat me?! I am the guy and girls shouldn't treat guys! Stupid…" he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'm sorry alright, don't be harsh on me now" she puckered.

"Nevermind, I'm not hungry anyway. Let's just spend the entire day!" he ordered as he turned his back, preventing her from seeing his blushing face.

"A-ahh." She hurried beside him, "Umm, why did you wait? I mean, I didn't come here because I thought you won't come so I—"

"You didn't come here earlier because you thought I was drunk last night, right? But didn't I tell you, I was sane." He looked at her eyes, making her look onto another direction out of self-consciousness.

"But still… I didn't expect you to wait for me for that long…"

He placed his hands behind his head, "That's why you owe me. I'll be the boss of our "testing"" he smirked.

And as they left the park, all of a sudden, the atmosphere became better even though they were both soaked. The rain slowly stopped, the sunshine gently aroused, revealing a very beautiful rainbow.

Meanwhile on Fairy Tail,

"Luce! The rain's gone! Let's go on a jo—Luce?"

"Ah, she went off somewhere Natsu" Mira leered.

"What? Why didn't she tell me?" he groaned as he laid his head on the table.

.

.

After 7 well-spent hours, Sting finally took Lucy to a high roof,

"O-oi Sting, where are we going?" Lucy quivered as she realized how high they were from the ground.

"Tch- stop asking, just follow me" he said as he offered his hand to her.

All the blonde could do was sigh. Well, that was what she has been doing for the past hours anyway. Sting dragged her everywhere he wanted. He kept on insisting that she has no right to complain for she made him wait for a very long time. If you think about it, she could complain. She could've even left him. But she didn't. It's not just she felt guilty for making him wait, well that's one of the reasons. But the main reason was, she truly liked being with him.

"Here's the perfect spot. Come sit here beside me, blondie."

"When will you stop calling me blondie? I have a name you know."

As she sat beside him, she was captivated with what she saw. She saw the whole Magnolia. There were lights everywhere. And as she looked up, the stars appeared so close it looked as if she can already touch them. It was indeed a great view.

"You know, in our place, there is a very high roof where I go up to every night. There I spend my time alone, tilt my head up and look at the sky. Then I'd think it over, whatever it was." He said as he lay down.

"Well, I never thought you're that kind of guy…"

"I am not that kind of guy. But sometimes, sometimes simple things like that makes a person feel… better." He sighed.

And then they just remained there. They weren't talking to each other. It's not because they felt awkward. They just appreciated the time and thought of things. And who knows what those things might be.

"Tell me, blondie. Now, do you hate me that much?"

"Tch-" she reddened, "Damn you."

He smirked, "Damn me? Too late…"

He then sat upright, placed his arm around her shoulders, and drew her closer to him, "We're now officially dating".

_To be continued…_

**A/N: So how was it? I hope it's okay! I'm sorry too if you see mistakes!**

**Now that the saber and the fairy are dating, what could possibly happen next? Tehee~ please feel free to review, etc.! \(◦'****'****)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi minna! Sorry for the late update. By the way, thank you for your comments! I really like reading your reviews! Now, on to the 5****th**** chapter! Enjoy~ ****ヽ****(^o^)****ノ**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 5**

Lucy had been in a good mood ever since she woke up, while on the contrary, Sting hadn't. He was leaving Magnolia and was headed towards his guild, so he was quite, well, how should someone describe it… Perhaps sad may be the term, but that's not exactly it. He wasn't feeling that melancholic, he was feeling an emotion that was a little lower than sadness. After having an unexpectedly day well spent with the fairy, he now needs to leave. Of course! It's not possible for him to stay in the place any longer, or else his master would be furious and might even find out that he dated someone from Fairy Tail. If that would happen, he thought, he is as good as dead.

So, if that's the case, why was she happy? Is it because he's leaving? Actually, when Lucy heard about Sting's departure, she became quite gloomy. After hearing that from Sting himself, she turned into a quiet one. And seeing the blonde's reaction, he then told her that he would come back the day after tomorrow. Truly, the emotions they felt from the first time they met were altered into special ones.

"Luce! Where have you been yesterday?" Natsu greeted the blonde as she arrived in the guild.

"Well, um, I…" she didn't know what to reply, "I was just somewhere." She forced a laugh.

"I know. And I'm asking you where's that somewhere? And why were you alone? Why didn't you bid me goodbye?" he continuously queried.

Not knowing what to say, she just waved her hand and walked away, "It's, it's none of your business." Natsu on the other hand, realized that the blonde won't spill out anything, so he just returned to his seat with his arms crossed.

"So Lucy… how did it go?" the eldest Strauss whispered.

Her face then turned red. She was slightly confused. What did Mira mean? "Um, what do you mean, Ms. Mira?"

"Come on, you know what I mean!" she giggled, "You went to see him, didn't you?"

"Wha-" She was shocked. _How did Ms. Mira know?_ "Ms. Mira, um, please don't tell it to anyone, it's n-not like what you t-think!" she stuttered.

She showed a victorious smile, "Aha! So then it's confirmed! You went off to see someone yesterday!"

"Wha-what?"

"I really don't know what you did yesterday, so I just guessed. And who would've thought that my hunch was right!"

_Okay, I'm done for._

"So, who was the lucky guy?"

"I won't tell it because you tricked me!" she stuck out her tongue.

"Oh come on Lucy! Please!" she pleaded using her irresistible charm.

"Nope, Ms. Mira, that won't work! Ja` I'll be back later!" she smiled as she strolled away from Fairy Tail.

Meanwhile, the fire mage seemed uncomfortable. He knows she's hiding something. But is that something really that private to even hide it from her comrades? Then, that's when he decided that if Lucy's not going to reveal it to them,

"I'll find it out myself…" he muttered as he followed her secretly.

.

.

"Sting"

He replied by looking at the shadow-dragon slayer with a cold stare.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He cocked his brow, "What?"

"You know how Master Jiemma and the lady feel towards the fairies."

"And so?"

"Don't act as if you don't know what'll happen if they knew."

"I know. That's why they don't need to know, right?"

Rogue, in return, just sighed as a sign of disapproval.

.

.

The celestial mage was about to go to a bakery shop, but then she realized that she left her wallet in her apartment. As she opened the door, she saw a letter on her desk,

_Blondie,_

_I'm going now. Don't miss me too much, eh? As I said, I'll be coming back the day after tomorrow. But if I didn't, then that means I already dumped you. Haha! I'm just kidding; I can't possibly dump someone who likes me so much after 7 hours of hanging out! Let's meet at the same place. Oh, and please try not to be late this time. Ja` see you._

She was startled. It was a letter from Sting. As she finished reading it, she can't help but chuckle. _That damn idiot. _She smiled as she put his note in a cute, small box, "Who would've thought he's this type of guy…"

After an hour, she came back to the guild,

"Lucy!" Happy flew towards her, "Have you seen Natsu?"

"Eh? No, why?"

"Oh, I see. Nothing, I just thought you two were together. He left when you also did so-"

"What? He followed me?"

Just then, their conversation was cut when he entered the guild with a serious look.

"There you are Natsu! Where were you? I thought you were with Lucy!"

He didn't reply, instead, he just marched towards the blonde, "Luce"

"Y-yes?"

"Tell me the truth, where were you yesterday?"

"I-I was somewhere like I said…" she mumbled.

"Okay then. Who were you with?"

"Wha-what? I was, I was alone…" she didn't mean to lie. It's just that, Natsu seemed somehow, upset so she thought that it wasn't the perfect time to tell the truth.

"Are you sure?"

"Why, why are you-"

"Are you sure you're not with someone? Who calls you blondie?"

"Wh-what?! Natsu did you barge in my room?! More importantly, did you look into my stuff?!"

"I did. I answered your question, now it's your turn to answer mine, honestly."

"Okay fine. You want an honest answer? I'll give you what you want. I was with someone yesterday. I was with Sting Eucliffe. Now, are you satisfied?!" she replied sarcastically.

He was so stunned he can't even manage to respond. Well, it was not only Natsu. All of them were shocked. Who would've guessed that a fairy and a saber would go out? All of them were dazed, but not all took it badly. To some, it was okay, after all, it's Lucy's choice. But to particular people like Natsu, Erza, and Gray, it wasn't.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but tell me I heard wrong, Lucy?" the scarlet-headed girl walked towards them.

"No…" she lowered her head, "I was with a saber yesterday…"

Gray stood up, "What? But why? Are you guys-"

"No, we're not. We just hanged-out together yesterday, that's all."

"Bu-but why Luce? I mean, the last time I saw you two together, you hated each other, and then now, you even kept him as a secret to us? Why? Is he that important?"

She clenched her fists, "No… I didn't mean to keep this from you guys; it's just that, what happened wasn't worth mentioning at all. We don't have any relationship or anything like it, so…"

"Then why did he ask you to meet him wherever that "same place" is?"

"Can you just please…" she mumbled. "Is it wrong to be friends with him, eh Natsu?" she raised her head and then looked at him.

"It's not, but that's not what I mean. We don't know, he might be planning something. We're not just talking about a saber, we're talking about Sting Eucliffe."

"I know." She sighed, "I understand your reactions, but like I said before, there's no need for you guys to get worried. After all, I'm a Fairy Tail mage," she slowly strolled towards the door, "I can handle myself" she turned her head then forced a smile.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: So how was it? I hope it's okay! I'm sorry if you see mistakes too! What could possibly happen in the next chapters? Tehee~ please feel free to review, etc.! \(◦'****'****)/**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yo minna! Sorry for the late update! But still, thank you for your patience and reviews! I really appreciate your efforts! Now, on to the 6****th**** chapter! Enjoy~ ****ヽ****(^o^)****ノ**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail.**

**Chapter 6 **

The clock was ticking fast. It's faster than the usual; well at least, that's what she thought. She unconsciously constantly tapped her foot and fingers as she sat down in front of the counter,

"Well, is there a problem Lucy?"

"No-nothing Ms. Mira." She forced a smile.

"Eh? But you look like something's bothering you."

"Well, actually there is something I've been thinking of, but please don't ask me to share it because I'm afraid I can't…" she lowered her head.

Yes, there was something bothering her, but she knows that when the eldest Strauss would ask her, she would have to lie. And she didn't want that. She didn't want to lie again. What has been bothering her was indeed, the time. It was the day of Sting's come back. She was actually looking forward but then there are some hindrances she took into consideration.

After revealing that she went out with Sting, Gray, Erza, and Natsu talked to her in private. But apparently, the three of them have the same motive. And that is, to convince Lucy to stay away from him. Of course, she understood that they were just concerned, and she also knew the possible consequences she might face. But then, there was something inside her that tells her that Sting won't cause her any harm. She tried to reason out, but obviously the three of them were really frantic into making her stop. Among everything they said, there was one particular sentence she couldn't forget, "Stop that before you fall in love with him."

Meanwhile, the three wizards trust the celestial mage. They believe that she can handle herself. But it was not Lucy they were worried about. They were worried about Sting's actions. Who knows, he might actually want to pull something off. That's what they were cautious of. Sting making Lucy fall in love with him, and then suddenly leaving her hanging like that. That would be the worst case scenario, they supposed. The saber leaving the fairy broken. And they're afraid that if that time comes, they couldn't hold back and who knows what they could possibly do to Sting.

Seemingly, because of desperation, Natsu, Gray, and Erza, asked Lucy to promise them one thing. And that is, she won't go out with him unless she brings them with her. Yes, they actually demand Lucy to include them in their future dates. So that kinda explains it, the reason why the blonde was very unstable. It was already an hour past their meeting time, but then she couldn't possibly bring the three! They might threaten him the whole time. And besides, what kind of date would that be? She needs to do something, quick.

"Lucy…"

She looked at the white-haired girl.

"Okay, I'll help you, but I believe I can only hold the three of them up to 30 minutes. Till then, please come up with something." She smiled.

"Wh-what? Ms. Mira, are you telling me to go now?"

"Yes. I really love seeing you hang out in the counter like this, but I think I'd love it more if I see you happy and not jittery…"

"A-ahh, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Ja` go now while they're still not paying attention!"

_Thank you Miss Mira. I owe you one._

.

.

As she successfully left the guild without the three noticing, she ran as fast as she could to their meeting place. Knowing him, he's still there waiting for her. Besides, she was even later on their first meeting, so she was quite confident. But she was pretty sure that he's pissed off. After all, he did tell her on his letter not to be late this time.

"S-sting!" she ran towards him as she panted, "Sorry to keep you waiting…"

"A-ahh. That's fine. Come on."

Seeing his expression, she was quite worried. He was cold. Is he that pissed off? Usually, the Sting she knows would nag her, but now, he was different, "I-is there any problem?"

"What?" he broke out of his reverie, "No, there's no problem," he walked in front of her, "And even if there is, I won't tell it to you." He smirked.

"Eh?"

"That's your punishment for being late once again!"

"Come on, I said I'm sorry, tell me your problem!" she used her charms.

He stuck out his tongue, "Nope, not a chance."

Even though he managed to smile, she knew it. He was hiding something from her. But she could tell that that something isn't anything malicious. It's not a plan against her or anything like it. Well at least, that's what her instincts told her. As they started walking, they began to converse,

"Hey, tell me blondie. Aren't you afraid of me?"

"What?"

"I am a saber right? Aren't you afraid that I may have something in my sleeves?"

"Well, honestly, I don't think so…"

"Why'd you say that?"

"Because you won't ask me that if you were really planning something." She smiled.

_Indeed, she's different._ He smiled.

"He-hey, why are you smiling?"

"Why? Don't you wanna see me smile? Or are you afraid that you might fall in love with me just by seeing me like this?" he teased.

She blushed, "Shu-shut up! You're still as cocky as ever!"

"Whatever, I'm just confident because I have the right. It's not my fault that a lot of girls like me!"

"Oh?" she crossed her arms, "Then tell me, exactly how many girls have you dated before?"

"Eh? Exactly how many? That's a hard question. Why do you want to know?" he placed his hands behind his back.

"Nothing, I just want to know. But if you don't want to say then—"

"Hmm, probably more than 50 girls"

"Wh-what?! 50 girls?! You're not only cocky! You're also a womanizer! What are even the possible ill-mannerisms are you hiding?! Really, I thought you'd answer something like 20, but 50?! That's—"

"But you're the first one I've taken seriously."

Hearing what he had said, blood immediately rushed up in her face, "E-eh?"

"You see, I normally date a girl once. After that one date, that's the time I judge them."

"Ju-judge? How do you exactly do that?"

"Easy. If I feel like it, they pass. If I don't, they fail."

"The-then what do you do to those who pass and fail?"

"I date again those who pass until they fail, and it's either I dump or just hide from those who fail." He laughed.

"I see." She sighed, "Tch- you sound like I must impress you. It's like anytime now, you can ditch me if you don't—"

"What're you saying?" he cocked his brows, "I won't judge you or anything. You," He looked at her chocolate orbs, "You made me enjoy the first time we were together because you're different from them. So you don't have to think about how many girls I've dated, nor how did I date them, nor how long. You should stop comparing yourself to them. You're different." He smiled.

Okay. That was probably the best thing a guy said to her. That she doesn't need to do anything anymore because she's fine just the way she is. With her face flustered, she had completely no idea of what to reply. Should she thank him? Well that sounds formal… and awkward; "You-you're just tricking me!" she looked onto another direction.

"What? Why should I trick you? Do you seriously think that I am that type of guy?"

Now she was totally speechless. She just said that tricking thing so she can respond. But the blonde guy really knows how to make her gobsmacked. Maybe, he wants to just end their conversations with his praises for her? Or maybe, he just really isn't a gentleman type who's willing to shut his mouth when a girl is dumbfounded? Either way, it still doesn't change the fact that the both of them were starting something surreal.

As he saw her ruffled face, he wanted to hold her hand. He wanted to do it so badly, but he couldn't. He didn't even understand why. In his past dates, he was able to do anything with such an ease. But now, it seemed like he's somehow nervous. Is it because she's different? Is it because she's a fairy? Or is it because he's beginning to develop feelings for her? An emotion he never felt before. For the first time, he had butterflies in his stomach.

"Sting Eucliffe!" a certain mage roared and charged at them.

"Na-natsu? What're you doing here?"

He didn't answer her. He just ran towards the two and charged at the saber. He grabbed his collar and pulled Sting's face closer to his, "You really don't understand, do you?!"

"O-oi Natsu what're you doing?"

"Stay away from this, Luce!"

"Wh-what?! And what do you mean by he doesn't understand?! What the hell is going on?!"

"Natsu, calm down."

"Yeah, flame brain. Do you seriously want to start a scene?"

"Er-erza? G-gray? How'd you guys—"

_To be continued…_

**A/N: So how was it? I hope it's okay! I'm sorry too if you see mistakes! There are yet a lot of unanswered questions so please stay tuned until the next update! Tehee~ please feel free to review, etc.! \(◦'****'****)/**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi mina! Sorry for the late update! By the way, thank you for your reviews! I appreciate them all! Now, on to the next chapter! Enjoy~ ****ヽ****(^o^)****ノ**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is a property of Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 7**

"How did we find out you're not in the guild? Well, that's easy for us. We're protecting you so it's natural for our senses to always look after you." The scarlet-headed said as she walked towards her.

"Wh-what?! You guys don't understand. You're protecting me from nothing!"

"No Luce, it's you who don't understand. This guy here is Sting Eucliffe! Remember? He laughed when one of his comrades tortured you! Have you forgotten about that?! Don't tell me this guy has brainwashed you!" he roared while even tightening his grip on his shirt.

"I didn't brainwash her!"

"Quiet you jerk!"

"Will all of you shut up?!" She screamed, taking their attention, "Will you let go of Sting now and explain to me clearly what's happening, Natsu?"

The fire mage breathed then slowly let go of the saber, "Sorry, Luce. We're just worried. He's not good enough for you! You can go date whoever you want, we won't protest. But this guy?"

"Why do guys think that? Has he done anything bad to me yet?"

Everyone lowered their head.

"No. He hasn't, right? Now, you haven't answered my question yet. Why did you charge at Sting and told him that he really didn't understand? He didn't understand what?"

Before the pink-haired could even answer, the blonde looked at him with her eyes telling him that she doesn't want the answer to come from any of the fairies. She stared at the blonde guy, wanting for a response.

"Okay, blondie. Actually, before you came, the three of them already approached me."

"Is that true Natsu, Erza, Gray?"

"Let me finish before you object." Sting cut her off, "Here's the thing. They told me to quit tailing you. They said that if I'm planning to lead you to harm, it's better if I stop what I'm planning or else, I'll suffer their fury. They threatened me, yes. But I don't think that's the right term. More like; they showed how much they care for you."

"You guys," she looked at the three again with a bit of pink tint on her cheeks, "You didn't have to do that. You didn't have to go that far…"

"I said; let me finish what I was saying." He rolled his eyes, "You're really a chatterbox blondie."

"Wha-what did you say?!"

"Another word and I'll kiss you."

Everyone was dazed with what he said. Lucy was flustered. Even Erza was blushing. Whereas Gray and Natsu looked like they weren't very happy with what they heard.

"As I was saying, those comrades of yours told me that I better leave you alone if I'm planning something. So here's the thing," he moved closer to her, "You three listen to me!" he pointed out on Natsu, Gray, and Erza, "I refuse to leave her alone!" he smirked, "Because she belongs with me." He placed his arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing violating her personal space and telling us that she's yours?! You have no right to—"

"Wait, Natsu." She sighed, "This may sound cliché, but I understand how you guys feel. I know that you trust me. So please, give him a chance. I am only asking you if you could please, trust him too?" she smiled forcefully, looking like she wants their approval as she used her charms.

"Tch- give us a good reason why we should trust that guy." The ice mage crossed his arms.

"Uhh, well," she crumpled the skirt she was wearing, "Because…"

"You see, you can't think of any reaso—"

"It's because he makes me happy. That's why…" she murmured, "I believe in him, so as my closest friends, I expect you guys to do the same. Please?"

.

.

It was night time when they stopped walking, talking, and doing stuffs for their first date. They decided that they would end the day with the same scenery that ended the first time they were together.

"Tonight's sky is a perfect shade of dark blue, isn't it?"

"I don't get it blondie. What's the difference among blue, dark blue, and a perfect shade of dark blue?"

She sighed, "Don't bother to think… You won't get it anyway." She teased.

"Wh-what did you say?! You tryin' to insult me?" He cocked his eyebrow.

"I am not. I am merely indirectly describing you." She stuck her tongue out.

"What? Didn't I tell you before to always, always, speak in English?"

She laughed, "You're an idiot!"

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes, "At least you said earlier that I make you happy. You won't fool me. I know you like me." he leered.

"Shut up!" she blushed and faced the opposite direction, "I only said that so my friends would trust you! If I hadn't said that, they might be with us right now."

"And you don't want that right?" he looked at her face, nearing it to hers.

"Well. Would you?" She turned her face to him, finding out that their faces were just two inches away from each other.

He took her chin, "Of course. I want to be with you, and no one else but you." He slowly lifted it up, gradually nearing his face to hers even more.

She swore she could faintly hear his breath. She could see nothing but his face getting closer and closer to her. His beautiful eyes looking directly at hers. And the perfect background made his features stand out even more. Their lips were about to meet until,

"Not yet, blondie." He led her face to his right and whispered in her ear.

"Wh-what?" she immediately removed his hand from her red face.

"I said not yet. We're not going to kiss yet."

"Wha-what are y-you, I, I don't even expect us to, to—"

"Listen."

She sat still and looked at him.

"There should be no other guy to have put his face as near as I did to yours, okay?"

"I do-don't understand…"

"I did that to see your reaction, and upon seeing it, I believe you haven't had your first kiss yet, right?"

"A-are you teasing me?!" her face was flustered even more.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are!" she pouted, "You made it look like you're going to kiss me just to mock me!"

"It's not that." He slightly pushed her head to rest on his shoulder, "I just want our first kiss to be more romantic than this."

She held her flushed face, "St-top toying me!"

"I'm not!" he cackled, "By the way, what do you think your comrades would feel when they know about that?"

"Know about what?"

"_When_ we have our first kiss."

"I think you mean, _if_ we have our first kiss."

"It's not if. It's when, because that'll happen soon."

"That's, if I let you."

"I know you will," he nodded confidently, "But I don't think those three friends of yours would let me back to Sabertooth unscathed when that happens." He laughed momentarily, "Hey, why are you so serious?"

"Honestly Sting, it's not my friends I am worried about. We talked to them earlier right? Even though they said that they'll keep a close eye on you, that's just their way of somehow, letting you handle me. I am not worried about them at all. I am worried about yours."

"Mine? What's mine?"

"Your nakamas, Sting. I am bothered."

"Eh." He heaved a sigh, "Don't overthink. It'll lead you to negative thoughts."

"I'm not overthinking. I'm just anticipating reality."

He didn't answer back. She folded her knees upwards, leading them closer to her body, holding them with her both hands,

"Tell me, when are you going back?"

"Where? Here?"

"No. To your guild."

"…Tomorrow morning"

"And when are you coming back here to Magnolia?"

"Two or three days after tomorrow, at the very least."

She took her head away from his shoulder and dug it before her laps.

Upon seeing her reaction, he slid his hand on her back, trying to comfort her, "…Blondie, you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just, tired." She lied.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: So how was it? I hope it's okay! I'm sorry too if you see mistakes! By the way, I might be updating really late from now on because I am schooling, but please see to it that I'll update as fast as I can. It's just the beginning and yet, they're starting to encounter problems. Will they endure, or will they give in to the pressure? Tehee~ please feel free to review, etc.! \(◦'****'****)/**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi minna! Sorry for the very late update! By the way, thank you for your reviews and patience! Please do support my other stories too! For all the GrayLu fans out there, I've released a new fanfic entitled "Hello Baby". Please try to read to read it if you want. Thank you very much. So, enough of this promotion and stuff, here's the long awaited Chapter 8. Enjoy~ ****ヽ****(^o^)****ノ**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I own a Lucy keychain.**

**Chapter 8**

"Darn it. It's been two days since he left. He hasn't even called or communicated with me yet. What's going on? Did he dump me? But, but he showed me that he likes me. Or did he really like me? Maybe he just toyed me. Maybe he has another girl by now. But, I believe him. I trust him. I should not think like this. I'm not being a paranoid, right Plue?"

And with that, her dog-like treated spirit just kept on shaking and making the sound it usually does. Upon realizing that she won't get any "normal" reaction from it, she raised its key and sent it back to its gate. She slowly stood up on the floor she was sitting on, walked towards the light, and laid down on her bed. She tucked herself in the blanket and hugged the pillow on her left.

She was worried, and she knew it. She won't deny that she was starting to fall for him, but it's just that, there're a lot of things on their way. Their guilds. Their distance. It's not that she doesn't trust him. But rather, she just doesn't want to make a fool out of herself by believing things that aren't even _official_. She was afraid of getting hurt. After all, she could say that he's her first love.

She sighed as she gently closed her eyes, somehow hoping that when she open them, he'd be right in front of her saying, "You sure look cute when you snore", or something that like that.

Just then, even with her eyes closed, she could faintly see light. She opened her eyes and saw a shadow on the wall. As her back was against the window, what she could just see is a shadow of a man with a spiky hair, squatting on the tiny space where the window's supposed to be on.

She smiled as she excitedly turned around, "Sting?!"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I am way more handsome than that guy."

"Eh? What are you doing here Natsu?" she pouted, "Don't you see I'm already resting?"

"Well I'm sorry." He said sarcastically as he crossed his arms, "This is not my idea you know…"

"Wha-what do you mean? And why don't you come down from the windowpane?"

"Tch- nevermind. I'm not here to chat." He handed her out a piece of paper. "Here's what you're probably waiting for and wanting to see."

_Hey blondie, you missed me, I know. You probably thought that I ditched you, but of course I won't. I swore that I would be your first kiss right? Now, don't get too excited, I'm just outside._

Right after reading, she saw no trace of the pink-haired and immediately peeked outside.

"Hey, didn't I tell you to not get too excited?"

She turned around only to see the blonde guy on her door.

"Why are you there?"

"Why? Did you expect me to be down there holding balloons or flowers or chocolates while smiling at you? Puh-leaseee, I am not that type of guy. You should know that by no—"

And she cut him off by hugging him tightly, "I thought you weren't coming back."

Sure he was shocked by her actions, but hey, at least she's starting to be _softer _(the author means emotionally and not physically), "Then maybe you should start trusting me more, eh?"

She chuckled, "You idiot. You're a moron, you know."

"Yeah." He hugged her back, "By the way, how'd you like my teaming up with Natsu?"

"Well, I am quite surprised that you managed to do that.

"But of course! Nothing's impossible with the Great Sting Eucliffe!"

"Okay Mister Great Sting Eucliffe, I think you're already having a great time squeezing me." she pulled herself away from him.

"Hey! You hugged me first!"

"Whatever!" she laid down on her bed, "So, how was Sabertooth?"

He followed her and sat on the corner of her bed, clasped his hands, and tilted his head down, "I'm not telling anyone about us yet. Only Rogue knows."

She saw the sad look on his face and instantly comforted him, "Hey, it's okay. I'm not expecting things to be easy."

"I'm sorry, I know that you want us to stop hiding, and I wanna stop hiding too, but, but—"

"I said it's okay." she hugged him from behind, "I understand. For now, let's just be happy that we're together."

He snickered, "You really did miss me eh?"

"Huh?" she removed her hands from his waist, "Wha-what are you saying?"

"Well, you just seem so sweet tonight… or maybe, you want to—"

"Stop talking you pervy, idiotic maniac!" she stuck her fingers in her ears; "Another word and you'll feel the popular Lucy Kick everyone's afraid of!"

"Okay, okay!" he raised his hands, "Chill out blondie! I was just teasin'. Now don't yell again, okay? My eardrums almost got shattered!"

"Well it's your fault that I said that and it's your fault why I shouted! And now you tell me to keep quiet?! Well you—"

"Shh." He placed his finger on her lips, "Just shut up, princess."

"Wh-why did you suddenly call me that?" her face turned red.

"Well," he laid down and put her head lying down on his chest, "Princesses are meant to be taken care of and pampered, and I am here to do just that, well, at least, not in a very sweet or loving or whatever way that would crash my manly, tough, and cool look."

"Yeah, saw that coming…" she smiled as she closed her eyes, "This feels good… I can hear your heartbeat."

"What's with my heartbeat?"

"Nothing. I just feel safer, knowing that you're this close to me, and to be honest, I feel happier too…"

"I knew it. You love me." He heaved a sigh, "Now I really can't dump you, or else the fairies will hunt me down. Well, whatever, they won't defeat me easily, especially I have Rogue as my partner, or maybe even without Rogue! That's how strong I am!"

"By the way, where's Rogue?"

"In an inn. Why?"

"Why didn't you bring him here with you?"

"'Coz I didn't know you wanted to see him, I thought you only wanted to see me."

"Well, well, well, I think someone's jealous…"

"For your information I am not jealous! I am too great to be jealous."

"Ok then. I'll go to the place where Rogue stays at tomorrow."

"Why?! Do you really wanna see him?"

She giggled, "You sound cute when you're envious! I just wanna thank him and visit him, that's all."

"I said I am not jealous!" he pouted, "What do you wanna thank him for?"

"For making sure that you're safe and you're not dating other girls."

"How sure are you that I'm not dating other girls?"

"I'm sure Natsu would've smelled them and he wouldn't have cooperated with you if you did that."

"Wow, you sure know Natsu."

"Don't tell me you're jealous of him?"

"I am not!"

"By that way, it's good that he used the windowpane this time. He really is a pain when he uses the chimney, I have to clean all the dirt and—"

"He goes here always?"

"Well, it's not like I allow him. He goes even here without my consent."

"Great. Who other guys come here without your so-called consent? How about that stripper?"

"Gray? Yeah, well, sometimes."

"Okay that's it. From now on, tell them I don't want them here. If ever I smell their scents the next time I come here, I will punish you."

"Punish me?"

"Yes. I will tie you up and I will not let your move or speak unless I tell you to."

"You sound like a rapist."

"Stop calling me those!"

"What's the matter? You started it, rapist, maniac, idiot, pervert!"

"Stop it or—"

"Or what?"

"You're really are testing me eh? Now take this!" he tickled her until tears were already forming in her eyes.

"Sto-stop it!" she chortled, "I won't tease you again!"

"You started it!" he continued to tickle her.

"Hey!" someone opened the door and roared.

"… Natsu? What're you doing here?"

Yes, it was an awkward moment. She was lying in the Saber's arms and they were on her bed and the fire mage thought wrong, "I was going to ask for food but then, I heard you screaming STOP and that guy was laughing, so I though he was… He was harassing you."

With no other choice left, what the blonde guy did was just roll his eyes, "Yeah well, you already ruined the moment."

_To be continued…_

**A/N: So how was it? I hope it's okay! I'm sorry too if you see mistakes. It looks like things are going alright among Fairy Tail, Lucy, and Sting. But what about Rogue, what could he be thinking? And of course, what about Sabertooth? It's a sweet chapter alright, but will they be able to keep this kind of atmosphere? Tehee~ please feel free to review, etc.! ****\(◦'****'****)/**


End file.
